


No Way But Up From Here

by Assassin_J



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shania Twain parody, Song Parody, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-04
Updated: 2003-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been my experience, when you hit bottom, the only place left to go is up."</p><p>To the tune of Shania Twain's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6N9tCC-De4I">Up!</a></p><p>Originally published on Fanfiction.net on January 4, 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way But Up From Here

It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
The mercenary's bugging me  
Oh, nothing wants to go my way  
It just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily  
  
Even the crystal's acting weird  
Oh no, it's worse than I have feared  
If she stays bonded, she could die  
And now it looks like I  
Have to fight them, oh dear  
  
Up, up, up,  
Can only go up from here  
Up, up, up,  
Up, where the clouds gonna clear  
Up, up, up,  
There's no way but up from here  
  
Rourke has got a lot of guns  
This isn't going to be fun,  
A battle in the sky  
It almost makes me cry  
I wish the fight was done  
  
Up, up, up,  
Can only go up from here  
Up, up, up,  
Up, where the clouds gonna clear  
Up, up, up,  
There's no way but up from here  
  
He was gonna kick our ass  
Until I cut him with the glass  
The balloon came crashing down  
And now we do not frown  
The danger has all passed  
  
Yeah, it's as good as it could be  
No mercenaries bugging me  
Now it's a bright new day  
In Atlantis I will stay  
Just Queen Kida and me  
  
Up, up, up,  
Can only go up from here  
Up, up, up,  
Up, where the clouds gonna clear  
Up, up, up,  
There's no way but up from here


End file.
